


(Even the Devil Runs) When a Good Man Goes to War

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [33]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Drinking to Cope, Gen, Heavy Angst, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Manipulative Nick Fury, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, live free or die trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael wanted to retreat, rest, relax, enjoy the already fucked birthday plans he originally had...SHIELD will learn why you never break deals.





	(Even the Devil Runs) When a Good Man Goes to War

Michael was grinning, wincing at the clack of balls hitting on the table next to his head, “My turn?”

“Kid, I think it's time to call it a night?”

Michael just waved a hand and rubbed his eyes, suddenly he was starting to think they were right at the shifting colors and blurry image in front of his face, “Not that drunk, just... Chattering is making my vision fucked.”

“Uh huh,” Matt was at least able to catch when he misjudged the edge of the table and stumbled. “Just, stay away from the 8 ball... I'm told it's black.”

“I know how to play pool I'm just having issues keeping things clear between my eyes and ears.”

“Pick a sense and stick with it?” Matt offered as he grabbed the bottle before Michael could.

“Come on, I'm thirsty,” Michael grumbled before he felt a chill up his spine. “Matt.”

“Nope, cutting you off until you prove you're sober enough to not walk into walls.” Matt's head tilted before he stilled and let the bottle drop into Michael's hand as he gripped the pool cue. “Foggy, hit the head.”

“Oh come on, I got the kid on the ropes.”

“Foggy, hit the head.”

“Hitting the head, anyone want a drink when I get back?”

“Water,” Michael said, shaking his head when Foggy went to speak, “Water.”

“You got it.”

Michael nudged Matt, “Your shot.”

“Right, you send my spotter away and expect me to shoot?”

“Hey, I'm drunk enough to walk into walls, remember?”

Matt grumbled, head still tilted toward the one that put Michael on alert. “Can I at least get a hand finding the cue ball?”

Michael shifted, stumbling as he helped position Matt on the other side of the table to the cue ball, “12 o'clock. 4 is right in front of it. Need to know where the pocket is?”

Matt reached out a hand, tapping the corner next to him before reaching to check the distance of the one on his right. “Yeah.”

Michael shifted the cue to show Matt where it was. “About 2 feet from the end.”

“Right,” Matt made a bit show of running it back over his hand to judge the distance while Foggy was seen at the bar. “Okay, I lost the cue again,” Matt laughed drunkenly while Michael chuckled and shifted away to set his left hand back on the cue ball. “Thanks.”

“Hey, what's this, I walk away and you let Matt take my-” Foggy jumped when Matt 'panic' slammed the stick into the cue ball, sending it over the rail to shatter the pitcher of water in his hand, “Jesus Christ Matt!”

“Foggy, are you alright, I heard something break.”

Foggy was shaking the broken plastic off his suit as Matt used the cue to shuffle around the table to check his friend, knocking the stranger next to him, “Damnit Matt, I'm cutting you off buddy.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, you startled me.” Matt tried to help the person up he'd struck, “I am so sorry, I, my friend wanted to show me how to play pool... I told him it was a bad idea.”

“It's quite alright,” Matt shuffled to grab Foggy's arm, hiding the smirk when the man realized the kid was gone. “It was an excellent shot Mr. Murdock.”

Matt stilled as the man left, Foggy sputtered but went silent when his arm was grabbed, “Don't. Just text Michael.”

Foggy was panicking as he typed away -he fucking knows Matt-

-SHIELD knows everything, that was Coulson btw-

“He says that was Coulson.”

“Yep, I recognized the voice. Never met in person until now.”

“Matt, this is... big.”

“I really hope the kid can pull this off.”

-

Michael was shaking, curled up under an old gargoyle in the pouring rain. “Jarvis,” he mumbled as he tried to keep his phone dry, “Jarvis, am I on surveillance?”

“Unfortunately, sir.”

“Are you?”

“Unfortunately, I currently am, sir.”

“Us or them.”

“Both currently.”

“I am too drunk for this shit. What do they want? They're the ones that broke their own fucking deal not me!”

“To talk, sir.”

“This isn't how you go about talking.”

“Agreed, they tried the tactic of neutral ground, the Tower, and then your territory, the bar.”

“I had civilian friends there!”

“They won't listen to us, I'm afraid.”

Michael rubbed his eyes as he took a deep breath, “They want a meeting.”

“Yes, and I fear they won't stop until they get it.”

“Am I still listed under 'serve and protect'?”

“I don't see why you wouldn't be, sir.”

“Do, do you remember the frequency for my little, what'd Tony call it again 'rock and roll' trick?”

“Why, yes, I do, sir.”

“Engage the program when you hear it.”

“Is that a direct order, sir?”

Michael didn't think that was direct at him but he nodded, “Yes.”

“I'm being prodded to ask for your location.”

“I'll come in for a meeting, with Fury, at the helicarrier. But I need a location.”

“I am getting apprehension when requesting location.”

“What's the matter? One potential aspect too big of problem?” Michael smiled when the rain finally slowed, “Is one 'kid' going to meet you in your own territory going to be the fall of you? I mean, I had the decency to ask before I show up, unlike some people.”

Michael blinked down when his phone beeped, gps showing a location. “They're waiting for you.”

“They won't wanna miss this,” Michael took off toward the point, grinning like a demon.

He was drawn down on the moment he landed in front of the docked ship. “Search him.”

He honestly couldn't care that they took his phone and belt off him, they were taking him inside anyway. “So much for an 'asset' huh?” He could see the fear in the eyes of the agents guarding him as they walked, though none would look him in his. “Fury's wising up.”

“That was my order, I'm afraid,” Coulson gave an apologetic smirk, “I am sorry to have broken up your celebration earlier, we attempted to contact you and you didn't respond.”

“You're the ones that broke our deal, not me.”

Coulson didn't look pleased as he took a deep breath, “Yes, well, that's already dealt with, you won't be seeing him again.”

“I already changed my class, so wouldn't see him anyway. Did you have any idea what he was going to do?”

“No, he merely claimed a prospective candidate for our medical team. We had no idea, he'd only recently brought it up. Said he would be bringing him in, the way he spoke we thought he was talking about a mutant. There were 6 in his class with the x-gene in their family history, we had no idea it was you until it was brought to our attention. He was told to... remove himself immediately upon discovery it was you. He didn't listen.”

“He tried to kill me.”

“We were unaware until after- Something had apparently gotten lost in translation.”

“Funny how a game of telephone changed 'remove yourself' to 'remove him' huh? That and assuming it means eliminate.”

“It seems so,” Coulson was not amused, though he seemed calm, the tension of the agents still trailing them gave it away.

Michael blinked at the control deck he was lead to. “Michael Morbius, long time no see.”

“No where near long enough. You broke our deal.”

“I'm sure Coulson has explained the situation.”

“No, you broke our deal, not once, but again and again. Once it was broken you acted like it didn't exist. That can't be ignored.”

Nick's eye darted to the rattle before his head turned to see the consoles shaking. “What-”

Michael just took a deeper breath, “What did I warn you about?”

He didn't even blink when a gun was put in his face, “Stop whatever you're doing, now.”

“Why should I?”

“You really do want to die, don't you kid?”

“Better dead on my own terms than stuck living by someone else's again.”

“We only wanted to know if you were a threat!”

“Congratulations, you made me into one.”

“Coulson,” Fury turned.

“You think I'm the only threat now?”

Everyone panicked when they caught a flash of gold and red, before another crossed the screens, more joining. “Call them off!”

“Why should I?”

“Call them off!”

Michael stormed past the panicked agents trying to scramble a retaliation when the first shot was fired, “Tell me right fucking now why I should stop!”

“ALRIGHT,” Fury finally roared, “Alright! You win, I get it now!”

“Do you?”

The ship was thrown to the side, one of the engines blown out. “I do!”

“Then what do you get?”

Fury stumbled, grabbing something to stay upright when another engine was blown, a cry of 'losing altitude' called among the deck, “You just want to live your life, on your terms, or you will die trying.”

“I guess you finally do get it.” Michael stepped back, “I leave, they follow.”

“Then go,” Fury flung a hand out, hitting the floor when another engine gave out.

“From here on out, if I see your agents again, I'll start sending them back in body bags, Avengers not withstanding.”

Fury was still scrambling to stabilize the few engines they had left to keep aloft while Michael flew off toward the exit, hugging at one of the suits that circled to check on him, “Jarvis, you're the best little brother.”

“I aim to please, sir,” Michael sniffled out a laugh as a belt was handed off to him. “Mark 4 from what I'm told.”

“Thank you.” Michael got the belt on and activated before the clouds could clear up, “So, what do you say J? Let's go home.”

“Sir is still wondering if you'll be on time for the party.”

Michael tiled his head toward the nearest escorting suit, “He... he doesn't know about this?”

“I- I seemed to have forgotten to mention to him that you received the location share from the helicarrier, sir.”

Michael shifted and hugged the suit again, “Jarvis, you're the best.”

“I aim to please, sir. Now, if we do not wish to be late, might I suggest a lift?”

Michael blinked and stopped to see the suit open, “What the hell, Tony never let me ride in one of the suits before.”

“Happy Birthday, sir.”

“Best way to end it.”

“I request you relax, sir, your strength is enough to counteract my remote control.”

“Right, sorry, wait, can I get a DUI for this?”

“You are not the one flying, it's under remote override.”

“You get to tell the police that if we get pulled over.”

“I doubt we will, sir, but I will be sure to inform them should it happen.”

Michael yawned, the adrenaline crash and alcohol finally catching up with him, “Might rest a bit.”

“Sleep well, sir.”

 

 


End file.
